cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Michael von Preußen/Archives/17 May 2010
Rome Redirect I don't understand why Wikipedia's article on Rome and the article on Papal States (which to my knowledge has little real connection to anything on this wiki) carries as much weight as an active alliance. AdrianVeidt (talk • ) 17:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Team templates Minor OCD spree on the code and category there :P. Would it be worthwhile to make a category for team templates to improve ease of access and to be more organized, or is that not necessary? Also, isn't "grey" the British spelling, while "gray" is the American spelling? and some text on Nation teams would need to be changed if that is the case. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 18:34, Saturday, 10 April 2010 (ET) Page creation When I click "Create a new article" from the menu on the left, it says "Preloadable topic outlines: Nation, Alliance, Alliance War, Treaty." But when I click on them nothing happens. Do I have a setting wrong, or do they just not work? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 22:15, Saturday, 10 April 2010 (ET) :Thanks. I guess I got confused because there are so many different ways to create a page and something different was happening at random places. Is always updated with the most recent version of the nation infobox? I didn't even know that was there. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 14:13, Sunday, 11 April 2010 (ET) RE: TOOL's Wiki Hey MvP :-) First of all, I'd like to thank you for all the help you and the other admins have given me with my own projects. I would like some help with getting TOOL's main Wiki page squared to the Style Guidelines. I figured since I'm retired from their gov, I might as well do some work on it, but the chunks Graham and Feig have put in are about as consistent as Vancouver Island weather. XD Any suggestions would be much appreciated. :-) KingJarkko (talk • ) 22:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Disparu categorization, On a completely unrelated note... Hey MvP, Though the categorization of Disparu on both Category:Christian nations and Category:Secular nations seems awkward, I think both categories still apply to Disparu since the majority of it's citizens are Christians, though the government itself is completely secular and does not promote any religion (or not, if Pokémonism can be considered as a legitimate religion :P). It's kinda like how Grossgermania is categorized in both Category:Leftism and Category:The right, I guess. Also, I won't mind. Though it might be confusing to some readers since membership in the G8 isn't mentioned in any Disparuean article. Anyways, it's up to you. Pikachurin Talk • 17:15, Monday, 12 April 2010 (ET) Wikii (What's the plural of 'wiki'? :P) Is it possible to have a 'private' wiki, as in only certain people can see it? If not, how does one go about getting the wiki software thingy on their own site? Just thinking about some possibilities, not sure if this will actually be done. (Also, while I'm here, all the buttons (Save, Preview, etc) have a gray color with white text in IE, is that intentional? I like the bluish color more :P) Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:29, Tuesday, 13 April 2010 (ET) Category Hi thanks for undoing the category addition. I was testing your report about an issue with categories and watchlists. Thanks for the report and all your work here on wikia. I am passing the information along to our technical team. Best, --Sarah (talk 04:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Table Printing Sorry to bother you with all that, I was told today that the project was due today instead of tomorrow, so I had to rush to finish it. Printing the table almost worked, but IE printed the white filler text as gray. Why anyone would use IE, I do not know. I wish I could connect my laptop to the printer because Firefox would have printed it right. I'm sure there were many better ways to format the table and stuff, but I didn't have time :/. So thanks for the help and sorry for bothering you with it. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 14:25, Wednesday, 14 April 2010 (ET) :I already printed it, my English teacher can just use white-out on the filler text :P. And the only way to print it correctly would be for me to go home since I can only print from my laptop there. Thanks though. (...Hmm, on second thought, I probably could just have used line breaks instead of filler text. Yeah...I should think more often.) Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 18:44, Wednesday, 14 April 2010 (ET) Double redirects cleanup part 2 So I'm bored, cleanup time :P. Wow, there are a lot fewer double redirects than there were the last time I looked. So. *Unless you're using it, Großgermanian Reichstag Election, 2011 is not linked from anywhere and is a double redirect. *ROME doesn't seem to have a point and is not linked from anywhere. *Christian --> Christianity --> National religion is a double redirect, should that be fixed? Not as many pages link to Christian as to Christianity. *It's annoying how many of these problem list pages contain the wikipedia soft redirects even though they shouldn't >_>. *I'm not sure how many of the people in Category:Cyber Nations Wiki administrators are still active. *I assume that all the pages in Uncategorized Categories should be put in Category:Categories and any other appropriate categories? A lot of them seem to be in need of more help than that, though. And many of them are alliance member categories with 'the' capitalized. *Same goes for Uncategorized Templates. Although there seem to be a lot of templates that should be deleted, such as . * is good for a laugh (or facepalm). *And so much more. So much OCD, so little time :(. I really need to stop finding more things to fix :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:56, Thursday, 15 April 2010 (ET) :I'll see if I can find time. I hope freedom is as awesome as it seems. No wasting time on dumb stuff. Anyway, should these be deleted: and User:Whisperer/MainPageTest - so many nonexistent templates and links. :/ Those previous users left so much crap to clean up :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 22:19, Thursday, 15 April 2010 (ET) ::Okay. Should the broken links be un-broken at least? Also, some of my recent edits might have had questions in the reasons, I wasn't sure about some stuff. I'm off now, probably won't have another OCD splurge for a while (I should have been doing homework today >_>). Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 22:29, Thursday, 15 April 2010 (ET) Yay :D. I might try to do some cleaning in the next ~hour, I'm going to try to add meaningful content to my nation page first but I'm bad at that :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:12, Wednesday, 28 April 2010 (ET) :Well I try to define meaningful as 'possibly interesting to someone who is at least slightly interested in RP,' which most of my page is not. More like interesting to someone who is very interested in code and OCD :P. Anyway, this reminds me, I'm attempting to RP more, so if you know anyone who wants inter-nation RP or something let me know (as long as it doesn't require too much creativity :P). Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:35, Wednesday, 28 April 2010 (ET) ::I was thinking more wiki-oriented. It's not fun unless I can put it in my wiki :P. Like something like the embassies and treaties that Pika does. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 09:32, Thursday, 29 April 2010 (ET) Page popularity is the same as but crappier :P. It's the exact same list, but Most Revisions has links to page history and displays ties in a different way (and is cached one minute earlier, not that that makes much difference). So I don't know why Most Popular exists at all :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 14:22, Friday, 16 April 2010 (ET) Goalintos The New Polar Order page has a heading image under the Ministry of Plenty section. Being new to this, I am following the style that is already within the page itself! Goalintos (talk • ) 13:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Delete Can you delete Bobogoobo/summary please, I'm not really sure why I made it, it's kind of useless :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 11:25, Saturday, 17 April 2010 (ET) RE: Cyber Nations Wiki Well, I wouldn't mind either way actually. I you feel it would be a better idea to have soft redirects instead of having the articles with a notice, please do go ahead. =) --Knowzilla (talk • ) 16:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: I posted a link to it in SOS 's forums. :P Pikachurin Talk • 18:16, Monday, 19 April 2010 (ET) Re: Ethan Goldcamp Hi, Ethan Goldcamp is in fact my cousin and best friend. He was born in Germany, but since all of this is roleplay and your nation is where Germany is, I figured, Hey, maybe I should put his birthplace as there. Hope this isn't too problematic. Thank You and with Regards, E. Lutz --SaN sTrAvInSkY 19:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: ADI/TSP, Disparu maps Thanks. I'll try to make sure that the flag would be simple enough that it can be vectorized. And thanks for creating orthographic maps for Disparu, they're ! I tried to create something similar once, but I kept on messing up. <_< Which version should I use, though? Both of them look good. Pikachurin Talk • 17:03, Tuesday, 20 April 2010 (ET) :I'll use the first one for the main article, then. I can probably use the second one for Provinces of Disparu. Would it be possible for you to add provincial borders on the second map? It doesn't have to be exact, since I just freehanded the borders on GIMP. Thanks again. Pikachurin Talk • 20:46, Wednesday, 21 April 2010 (ET) ::It looks good, thanks (though the map might make it harder for me to take over peacefully acquire the rest of francophone Canada :P). The map's green colour looks fine. Labrador's border does look too detailed compared to the others. If you can, can you redraw the other borders? You can base them off in Wikipedia. Almia can have 9 and 2, Nunavik can have 10 and the small bits of 9 stuck between 10 and Labrador, and Coronet can have the rest (with the exception of 1 and 11). Thanks again. Pikachurin Talk • 15:13, Friday, 23 April 2010 (ET) :::The red version looks better, though Almia's border with Nunavik and Labrador still needs to match 's border. Pikachurin Talk • 14:12, Saturday, 24 April 2010 (ET) ::::What I meant was that Côte-Nord should keep its current border with Saguenay–Lac-Saint-Jean and Nord-du-Québec, and the only pieces of Côte-Nord that should be assigned to Nunavik were the ones wedged between RL Nunavik and Labrador (highlighted in blue here). Pikachurin Talk • 19:01, Saturday, 24 April 2010 (ET) :::::It looks good. Thanks! :) Pikachurin Talk • 19:32, Saturday, 24 April 2010 (ET) ::::::Thanks for creating SVG versions of the provinces' maps, it's appreciated. :) Pikachurin Talk • 21:25, Saturday, 24 April 2010 (ET) I started editing on the wiki for a game I started playing recently, Remnants of Skystone. I pretty much stopped after a day or so because they have sooooo much stuff that needs fixing :P. Anyway, I just saw their Special:Createpage. It's pretty fancy. It's not much different than filling in the infobox after loading or pasting the code, but it makes it a little easier (for new editors) and looks fancier. Would it be possible/worthwhile to do something like that here maybe? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:25, Tuesday, 20 April 2010 (ET) :Yeah, I tried looking for the javascript page, wasn't sure where else they might have it. I'll ask the currently active admin guy if he knows how they did it. If it's too much work I don't think it's that worth it to implement it here, it just looked shiny so I had to mention it :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:16, Wednesday, 28 April 2010 (ET) Re: ADI Well, as I attempted to explain on my nation page, it's basically a renaming, but at the same time becoming a new alliance to leave behind ADI's reputation. Officially, it's a disbandment, which is why I used the disband infobox. The confusing message in the IRC channel is probably Shadeslayers's fault :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 13:45, Thursday, 22 April 2010 (ET) :Okay, I'm sorry. I know it's obvious, I just want to keep it as un-stated as possible because that's what we decided. For the record, our government is pretty different (I think; I'm obviously not good with politics), and we're using the old forums until we can move to new ones (hopefully soon). Anyway, I will try to monitor my 'neutrality' in the future. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 19:08, Monday, 3 May 2010 (ET) Alliance infobox I suppose it's not necessary to include all the stats, but why does everyone keep taking out Rank? :S And sometimes Monthchange too. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:03, Friday, 23 April 2010 (ET) :I don't use email notification. What advantages does it have over just checking the watchlist and recent changes? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:30, Friday, 23 April 2010 (ET) ::That's the reason why I have a separate folder in my inbox for Wikia-related stuff. :P Anyways, the e-mail notifications are still working for me, since I recently received e-mails from Wikia when pages in my Watchlist were changed. Sorry for barging in on the conversation. Pikachurin Talk • 22:38, Friday, 23 April 2010 (ET) Delete these images please Can you please delete these two images for us please? File:NPO eod technician.png File:NPO eod senior technician.png Cheers! -- Imperial Emperor - Talk 03:32, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Map *Hello...ColeFlinn here. Do you have any idea how I could make an orthographic projection map of my state? any help would be appreciated. Cheers! ColeFlinn (talk • ) 06:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC) **It's all good, thanks. :) (Sorry if i wasn't supposed to respond here...) ColeFlinn (talk • ) 15:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: ...:3 indeed Sure, go ahead. :3 Pikachurin Talk • 22:02, Saturday, 24 April 2010 (ET) Featured Article Is it possible to start a featured article of the day page for the CN Wiki Front? --Zeta Defender (talk • ) 06:38, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like fun I suppose. How would we determine which articles to feature? I don't have any ideas, I don't know good ways to do stuff like this. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 16:17, Monday, 26 April 2010 (ET) Re: Firefox :( Would they fix it if you complained loudly enough? :P Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 16:00, Monday, 26 April 2010 (ET) Is there a way to specify the width of the infobox, or is there something you could add to the template to make it possible? That would prevent not-good-looking collision with infoboxes, such as here. Unrelatedly, I had a couple questions about fields in (because I'm a noob to RL :P), which I put in the section here. I am adding such a ridiculous amount of random stuff to my page >_>. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:16, Monday, 26 April 2010 (ET) RE: A special guest performance, Featured article Thanks for uploading the clip. /me goes off to sing Gens du Pays. :Rinderkennzeich-bleh, I can't pronounce it. <_< Pikachurin Talk • 21:02, Tuesday, 27 April 2010 (ET) Anyways, though I think the featured article idea looks good in theory, I think it may cause more trouble than it's worth. Our current list of Featured Articles are mostly about nation RPs which the vast majority of the CN community isn't really interested in. Even if we do add other articles, the people over at the OWF might call the CN Wiki biased if the featured article on the Main Page is about an alliance or another alliance-related article (such as treaties). That leaves us with team histories and war articles. The latter should probably be featured more compared to other types of articles since they tend to be more neutral and balanced due to the large number of editors that revises it. Pikachurin Talk • 21:42, Monday, 26 April 2010 (ET) Re: Featured Article Thanks for letting me know this was going on. I think it's a good idea, however I also think we'd need to create a whole new set of selection criteria to judge what should be featured. As for what gets displayed, I think in the end we'd have to look outside of the Great Texts, obviously I'm not saying someone with an infobox and a basic nation description should earn featured, but there are plenty who have put work into the various wiki articles but may not be at that standard - some people enjoy RPing more than others and I think it needs to be considered to. You could set up a rotational system, and maybe go "alliance, nation, event, sub-alliance page, etc", so not just look at Nation pages, but others as well, as I've seen several good alliance works and all that. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk 05:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Merkel or von Preußen? Hey MvP, I noticed that is listed as Horst Köhler predecessor, however, according to Großgermania#Unification of Germania, Merkel was removed by a non-confidence vote and was succeeded by von Preußen after an emergency election. So shouldn't von Preußen be listed as Köhler's predecessor instead of Merkel? Also: need to before they implement really stupid plans.}} Not again. <_< Pikachurin Talk • 21:09, Tuesday, 27 April 2010 (ET) Page Loading Pages seem to be loading half-assedly for me lately. In Firefox, haven't tested in IE yet. Two examples that happened in the last few minutes: * shows byte changes in black rather than green or red (bold still works). *The tabs at the top of your talk page took up half the normal horizontal length and about three times the normal vertical height, i.e. they stretched the wrong way. A refresh always fixes these and they don't happen for a while (and just now was the first time I noticed the problem with your tabs). So not sure what's going on there - is it on my end? Internet too slow, perhaps? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:20, Tuesday, 27 April 2010 (ET) :Infoboxes and navboxes are also getting messed up for some reason. It may be an interwiki problem, since I remember seeing the same problem on the Clannad Wiki a while ago. Pikachurin Talk • 21:26, Tuesday, 27 April 2010 (ET) ::Oh yeah, I saw that once too. Also, new one: the buttons (save page, preview, create a new wiki, etc) are sometimes staying green instead of switching to blue. Refresh doesn't work as well on that. /me slaps Wikia around a bit with a flyswatter. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:28, Tuesday, 27 April 2010 (ET) :::I'll just respond here due to the multiple comments and the knowledge you all have this on your watchlist anyway. I've not encountered any of these problems in Opera save for temporarily - the green buttons, for example, will load, or the infoboxes will load wrong as you described, but they'll all straighten themselves out and go blue before the page finishes loading. The same thing has happened in Firefox and Chrome when I tested it, and I'm not even going to bother checking IE. However, given that I have been experiencing the lag in implementation, if not the complete freeze, I'm willing to tack this onto the watchlist failure I mentioned having experienced and put it down to a major failure on Wikia's part. In fact, I'd be willing to say this started 22 April, when this Wiki, and probably a good number of others, went offline briefly, returned a few minutes later with content that was a good 48 hours out of date, and then straightened out a while later. Hopefully they'll get it working the way it should soon; as Pikachrin mentioned it was affecting the Clannad Wiki, Wikia's probably gotten numerous complaints already, so I'm not going to tire them further with it. If you encounter more issues, add them here so I can keep a running tally to report to Wikia in case it doesn't clear up soon. Until then, I'll make daily backups of the Wiki database in case something majorly screws up. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:86, Nonidi, 9 Floréal CCXVIII ::::Okay, weird one. I noticed that the magnifying glass icon next to the search bar had changed to the image for "remove this page from your watchlist." I clicked it to see what would happen. It went to search results, but after that all the watch/unwatch icons changed to stars (and the magnifying glass was back). I don't remember what the star used to be the icon for. o_O Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 11:21, Wednesday, 28 April 2010 (ET) Looks like the star thing was intentional. has a new (I think) Watchlist tab that uses the star also (I liked the old icon more). Also My Home is still pretty useless, I just use a combination of some widgets and Recent Changes to see everything, and in better format too. I only noticed that because the for CN links to My Home instead of the main page (that should probably be changed). Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:35, Wednesday, 28 April 2010 (ET) :Oh, thanks for pointing that out. The description of that option was pretty vague so I didn't know what it did and didn't see a change when I checked it before. :D Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:16, Wednesday, 28 April 2010 (ET) RE: Dates, statue I use two different calendars when recording dates - one for in-game events and another for RP events. The in-game calendar uses the current time, while the RP one goes one year into the future. Everything RP-related is dated using the latter, while in-game events that do not affect anything in RP are dated using the former. Since leaving the ADI doesn't really affect anything RP-related, it's dated using the in-game calendar. Also, the article about ''Victory looks excellent. Thanks for writing it up. I can't really think of a better category for it, so I'll just leave it at Category:Symbols of Disparu for now. Pikachurin Talk • 18:43, Wednesday, 28 April 2010 (ET) Re: ABBPA I can only assume that it is defunct. However, many people seem to be operating on the assumption that we are still ADI, which we are not. So I'll bring it up in our gov forums and get back to you. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 09:26, Thursday, 29 April 2010 (ET) :Okay, it's officially defunct. ERA was the only remaining member and canceled (without even telling us it seems). Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 15:54, Thursday, 29 April 2010 (ET) Europa I just noticed that there's another Europa Alliance, and Category:Europa is for that one, not Europa (alliance). I assume that the former is defunct as the last update was in 2007. I'd probably mess something up if I tried to fix it :/. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:05, Thursday, 29 April 2010 (ET) :Thanks, I can hopefully be able to do that myself confidently if I follow your explanation :P. And now, as usual, for something completely different. I was poking around a bit and managed to direct myself to this. I didn't look at all of them but it seems that as with most of them, there's enough of a consensus that you can probably delete them. That might be useful to find other stuff to delete too. That's me, always eager to delete as much stuff as possible :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:29, Thursday, 29 April 2010 (ET) Seniority Just a minor question, is there a template similar to that will display the number of days and also the start date? Just because I'm lazy :P. If not it wouldn't be too hard to do, right? Just seniority with } after it, if my observations on how templates work are correct. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:29, Thursday, 29 April 2010 (ET) :Yay. One problem though, I think I formatted the example the same way as on but it isn't working properly. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 14:40, Friday, 30 April 2010 (ET) Request Hey MvP, Can you delete File:UnknownFlag.png and turn it into a redirect to File:Template_Placeholder Flag.svg? Thanks in advance! Pikachurin Talk • 22:08, Thursday, 29 April 2010 (ET) RE: Non-Wiki inclusion of Disparu Sure, I'll be okay with it. There really isn't any difference between the Disparuean and Canadian addressing formats (I use the same in RL Quebec and Newfoundland/Labrador for RP). Though if you need a postal code for a non-existent city in RL (like Jubilife or Eterna), just let me know and I'll make a postal code for those cities. Pikachurin Talk • 11:13, Sunday, 2 May 2010 (ET) Tcoc disbanded The Confederation of Canada disbanded today, but since you blocked editing of the page I can't put it. - 00:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Great Lakes States Well, my "invasion" could be considered as an act of "liberation" by my Government in an IC point of view. Both Disparu and America already controlled the southern half of the Great Lakes States since the Unknown War, while the northern half was controlled by the terrorists mentioned in that section. As you can see from my crappy RP here, a force was just sent to the northern half to destroy the terrorists and to unite the two halves of the Great Lakes States. I just established a protectorate there, and according to CNRP rules, the protectorate isn't really a part of my territory. But anyways, thanks for offering to update Disparu's SVG maps. :) On a related note, would you mind if I listed "Eurofighter Jagdflugzeug eG" (with a link back to either Imperial Military of Großgermania or Großgermania#Economy) under "Foreign suppliers" in the Disparuean Forces article? Pikachurin Talk • 20:55, Monday, 3 May 2010 (ET) Block on Report Vandalism??? Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 10.6.32.28, and the block ID is #431. Please include all above details in any queries you make. You can view and copy the source of this page: :This makes no sense at all. That IP address is not even my IP address. Krunk the Great, Lord Angry Nun of the Sith, Rockin the Dpbj602 20:10, May 4, 2010 (UTC) IP Block So I tried and make an edit and my IP address was blocked, apparently because someone else used it. I'm currently on a college network and as far as I know have never done anything to warrant a block. Can you please remove it? Edit: Apparently it's gone now. Odd. And it said the same IP as the message above, which is not even my IP. Deatvert (talk • ) 03:41, May 5, 2010 (UTC)Deatvert Subcategories? Hi, Since I start to have a quite considerable amount of articles in my category "Russian Federation]], I was now wondering, since I'm still learning about this wiki-thing and how it works, how do I create sub-categories there? Thanks in advance.. // HIMNikolay (talk • ) 07:36, May 5, 2010 (UTC) never mind, got help already.. // HIMNikolay (talk • ) 07:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) "Followed Pages" From the description it sounded like it wouldn't be too much of a change, just a little minor annoyance added in. Seems Wikia had other ideas, and decided not to check for bugs either. For example, on some pages there is no Followed Pages link in the top right, clicking the Followed Pages tab in a userspace sometimes randomly gives an error, and sometimes a thing appears on my userpage that pushes everything over, so I have to hide it, which seems to also hide my followed pages from public viewing (not like there's any point to reading through everyone's watchlist anyway, though) and not hiding it makes it appear on everyone else's userpage too, so everything's all screwed up. So is there any way you could disable this update (if not they really should add that feature), or somehow add a Watchlist link back to where it used to be in the top right? If not I suppose I could just add to my bookmarks widget.. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 15:56, Wednesday, 5 May 2010 (ET) :That was odd...screenshot. That's 29.69 days. Back to normal now. o_O Ooh just got an error I haven't seen before, said something's up with wikia servers. So yeah...fail :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:53, Wednesday, 5 May 2010 (ET) RE: TSP Flag Hey MvP, We've finally come up with a design for TSP's flag, so can you please vectorize it for us? We came up with two flags - one for peacetime and one for war. Both flags use the as a template. Both of the flags' uses #1b1b1b (27, 27, 27) for their fields. The peacetime flag uses white for its saltire, while the war flag uses #940000 (148, 0, 0) for its saltire. For the eagle, I copied the one in and changed its colour to #808080 (128, 128, 128). Since I created the PNG versions of the flags, I would want to release both flags to public domain if possible (since both of the flags I based these flags on were in PD). However, it would be okay with me if you want to have a license on the SVG versions of the flags. Thanks in advance! :D Pikachurin Talk • 22:43, Thursday, 6 May 2010 (ET) :Thanks again! :) Pikachurin Talk • 19:07, Saturday, 8 May 2010 (ET) Symphony MvP! The work that you did looks great. I kept trying to edit the colors, but it always came out looking terrible. Thanks a ton! John Diesel (talk • ) 15:45, May 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Svalbard Protectorate RP The draft text for the treaty looks good so far. I'd like to suggest a minor change to Article 7, though; using "Straßburg" instead of "Strassburg" might be better just to keep things consistent (the former was first used in the first page). Also, out of curiosity, why can't Svalbard maintain its own military force, instead of just being a Großgermanian protectorate? On an unrelated note, if it's okay with you, can you add to all SVG maps of Disparu? I finally managed to acquire those two ICly, and I will write an article about it as soon as I can. Pikachurin Talk • 16:04, Sunday, 9 May 2010 (ET) :Okay then, that makes sense. :To be honest, I've also been confused with Disparu's southwestern borders when I compared it to a RL map of Canada. I compared the CNRP map with a clean version of the same map, and I found that the latter had the exact RL borders of Quebec, so I'll assume that the current border in the CNRP map was turned to a simplified version of the RL border after having been edited so many times. You can just use the orthographic Quebec map from Wikipedia. :I'm not acquiring PEI, NB and Newfoundland, and the claim doesn't include the Magdalen Islands. :Thanks. Pikachurin Talk • 16:55, Sunday, 9 May 2010 (ET) ::Thanks again, MvP. They look awesome! :D Pikachurin Talk • 18:47, Sunday, 9 May 2010 (ET) :::Thanks for that too, and thanks for adding Gaspésie to . Pikachurin Talk • 19:13, Sunday, 9 May 2010 (ET) Re: Note Okay, but you're definitely not violating any policies, and I figured you would've said that if I hadn't :P. Thanks for keeping me aware and letting me know whenever I say any stuff that needs to be corrected, since I do that a lot :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 17:49, Tuesday, 11 May 2010 (ET) Congress Picture *Heya, the image on the right, mind if I ask how you made this? ColeFlinn (talk • ) 00:30, May 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: ECAA War Flag Sorry, didn't put the reasoning down for removing it. Husker asked me to. He thought it looked better without the second flag. KingJarkko (talk • ) 04:53, May 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Saami I actually don't know all that much about any of the Saami languages, other than the fact that they are Uralic languages and that Northern Saami has the most speakers of the lot. What I have in my RP was gleaned off sites such as Wikipedia (that's where all my Saami variant placenames come from) and Omniglot. I do a lot of research for my RP ;-) BTW, the Saami Unified Orthography let me use my linguistics background in my RP :-p KingJarkko (talk • ) 19:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Heh, Geonames ftw. I used that a lot as well. When neither helped, I went to the Russian Wikipedia. KingJarkko (talk • ) 21:35, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Wikify and Style Not sure what the optional first field is supposed to be used for in and , but the same field is used for that and the date, leading to comical sentences as shown here. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 14:59, Sunday, 16 May 2010 (ET) :Okey, cool. The second one in is still messed up though (see the example page again). Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 15:14, Sunday, 16 May 2010 (ET)